User blog:V0DeusEstDominiMei/Official Rap Tournament Round 2 - Loygansono55 vs. V0DuesEst fuck it Nick
Hey all. Welcome to round 2, Barry vs. Nick. Without further ado, let's do this. Verses Nick Step it up Loyg, now it's time for round 2 Your lyrics sucked in round 1 now I'm coming for you You Scottish prick, I'm fucking tired of your shit Time for you to get demoted and let Four step in. I should delete you on WiiU, no one even likes you I'll get my boys scraw and awesome, go all guitar on you Look man I get it, your desp'rate, I respect it. But don't ya know that that's just gonna make us fret it. With all your raps I'm appalled your called the best My records 7-3, what's yours, 1 and 10? I'll listen to your plea on my way to round 3, But as a good opponent, I'll just watch and see. Barry Sit ludos incipiunt, Nicki, prepare to say adios in round dos, You lost your own tourney, yet you think you'll triumph against the pros? This Latin loser will regret trying to mock me, your own demise was your choice, But when you're pit against me, you're in serious shit, even deeper than your voice, It must take a real genius to rhyme “it” with it” and “you” with “you”, I'm called the best for a reason, you know, now watch me tear your ass anew, Go ahead and call for your drug syndicate, cause you can't beat me alone, Commanding a mutant army, seriously, that's a meaningless throne, You lost as soon as you made this blog, surely that's something that you can concede, If you think you're on a roll, you might just be a Tumbleweed, The only thing you'll have after this is your pathetic Roosevelt fetish, You deserve it, this is your penance for foolishly pissing off the brilliant British! Nick With the way you rap I just can't see that your pissed, Don't insult my president, after all you're British. IF you could read, you could see my flow with "it" I have a fetish? What about all those cat pics? Calm down bro, Patts could kick your ass too, My life isn't virtual, unlike yours, dude. Stulti sola illudunt Latine, You probably can't pronounce that, that's why this is going my way. Like the tumbleweed, I'll stab and maim you, mortally defame you Make the second big bang with my lyrical kung-fu. I'm tired and sick of it, I done with this lyrical shit, If you even come close to my victory, it'll only be a little bit. Barry God ain't your lord, that'd be me, and still you try to resist? Someone tries to say your username, they run out of breath and get pissed, It was clear before this match began that I was always going to win it, You might have the appeal if you stuck around for more than ten minutes, I'm your comic book villain, and your own raps make you weak, But you ain't no superhero, just the very definition of geek, Stop living in Latin, and speaking a dead language, and as a profession, You call yourself a director, yet you're in need of a few writing lessons, Thinking I'll come close to you is naïve, I'll outshine you with divinity, Your skills are just V0, I surpass even infinity, It's obvious that I've succeeded in being Domini's dominator, Your efforts were in vain, I advance, I won't be seeing you later! How to Vote Comments, mothafucka. Category:Blog posts